


It Was a Bad Dream

by flypariah95



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Bad English, Bad Resume, Kinda drabble, M/M, Minor OC - Freeform, Mpreg, No Beta, bad tagging, warning mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypariah95/pseuds/flypariah95
Summary: Young Dr. Daniel Radu can't believe what his eyes see.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	It Was a Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, well, to summarize is a simple Drabble mpreg. About a cesarean, i hope you enjoy this fanfic,  
> and I apologize for my orthography, im not english speaker

The Doctor sweated as if he were under the hottest Mediterranean sun, but it was not the environment that made him sweat that way, since the place he was in was one of the coldest places he had ever been in his life. No, of course not, he was sweating because his life was at risk.

Dr. Daniel Radu, considered medicine as the noblest and dignified profession, and also considered himself a good Christian, and his faith and work was to defend life in all its forms.

The problem was he was facing one of the strangest things that had happened in his life, a man was in front of him, agonized with pain, but not just any pain, but labor pains.

"Quick! Or he will come for us!" said the woman who was assisting him as a nurse. The woman that Dr. Daniel had never seen in his life, but in her green eyes and black hair bathed in sweat, the doctor could see fear, fear of death.  
Dr. Daniel came out of his trance, quickly took the scalpel that the nurse offered him for about fifteen minutes. Even the little screams of that man became null, The Doctor was more distracted trying to solve that anomaly of nature.

"Hurry up doctor, that caesarean is the same procedure you will make to a woman" the woman was tired of talking to the doctor, she just wanted all that bad dream finish and return home safely, that was what the count had promised her

"He is not ..." the Doctor tried to correct her.

"It doesn't matter!" she cried "Nothing here is normal, here, we are the food and if you do not rush, we will be the dinner"

The doctor's blue eyes were very open, his brown hair was sweaty, and the drops fell into his eyes, but such was his nerve and fear that he could not feel them, the nurse constantly wiped his sweat and tried to keep it coherent in such situation

The Doctor quickly started the incision. The nurse wiped the sweat from the man's forehead, who was also tied to the bed.

"Easy, Johnny, everything will be fine, the Count brought the best doctor in Transylvania to take care of you and the baby" She say.

Dr. Daniel, quickly star the procedure, but, at the moment he put the scalpel in the man's belly, a scream came from his mouth, mouth that had the largest fangs that the Doctor had seen in his life, also that moment The doctor recalled the stories of the famous Count Dracula.

Dr. Daniel opened the wound, put his right hand gently and quickly, and quickly took the baby out, as soon as he took it out, Jonathan's wound began to heal.

The Baby started crying, the baby was perfect , her skin white as snow, soft as clouds, cheeks red as roses, but this baby had two little fangs in her mouth.

"It's a girl!" the nurse shouted surprised and with a smile "The Baby is a girl, Johnny, and she is fine!" But Jonathan was faint. The Nurse took the baby, and put a warm blanket on her, she saw the doctor in the eyes and said "That's it, doctor, we are free"

The Doctor and the nurse heard the doors of the room open, when the doctor saw Count Dracula in front of him, his body cooled, the legends were true.

"Johnny!" the Count yelled, his desperation heightened when he saw his beloved faint in bed.

"He is fine, bringing a life to the world is not easy" said the nurse, she was smiling and holding the baby, "Count, I want to introduce you to your daughter"

It seems that the count and the nurse ignored the doctor, who was paralyzed in mind, soul and body, he had the devil in front of him.

The count took the baby and when he saw her face, a tear came out of his left eye "She is beautiful" said the Count.

"She has her mother's beautiful blue eyes" said the nurse smiling.

"A man ?, a mother?" the doctor repeated in his mind, this was his last thought before falling unconscious.

When Dr.Daniel opened his eyes, he was in the house that he shared with his sister, he could recognize his room, he slowly got up from the bed and placed his right hand on his forehead, everything felt like a bad dream, a nightmare, Maybe that had been a nightmare, the doctor said to himself. Maybe he just needed to pray, a bath and a good Dinner to feel better

Meanwhile in Count Dracula's castle. Jonathan was in bed, carrying his daughter, the baby of his womb, something that Jonathan never thought would happen in his life.

"You are so beautiful, Elizabeth, you are like the beautiful moon in the darkest night" Jonathan said, smiling sweetly and a silly way at his little Daughter. The beautiful Baby slept, after drinking a bottle of hot milk and blood "Rest my little flower, a long trip to London awaits us" Jonathan whispered to his daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

Meanwhile, Count Dracula was in his carriage in front of Doctor Daniel's house. The Count had been so pleased with the Doctor's work that he wanted to take him and the young nurse Mary to London to attend Jonathan's future deliveries.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> The End.  
> See you, and Greetings


End file.
